Hacky Adventures
by Staryie
Summary: Fallenhacky is a guildless Dragoon soloist of the game of LaTale. The player who reaches level 200 first is promised an mysterious award that will grant all their wishes. However, players near the goal level is getting murderered by an unknown antagonist... Read more to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Now before you read this chapter, I have to tell you guys that this is not my story. x_x so please don't credit me for this. Hacky Adventures is written by Fallenhacky, or Orzelchopin, from the guild of OurTale. :3 Please enjoy! Reviews and shall be told to him so don't worry :3 NOW ENJOY THIS STORY READERS :D**

* * *

_Prologue_

There exists a faraway land where dreams become reality. Only a handful of chosen players were selected to participate in this extravagant game based on an ancient MMORPG that had died off millenniums ago. Each of the individuals in the game though separated by miles apart is connected through friendship and love. As the wheel of fate churns to the finale, they will all realize their purpose as they battle against a sinister force that threatens to destroy what they most cherish. Welcome to LaTale.

_Chapter 1 _(April 27, 4601)

A male was mumbling in his room with a pillow on top of his head. The ringing from his alarm clock along with the piercing light from the daytime has caused quite disturbance in his overslept state. Nonchalantly, he slammed his hand onto the snooze button expecting peace but only for a couple of minutes. It was the weekend so fortunately there were no classes he had to attend. Grudgingly, through excess of sheer willpower he managed into an upright position and proceeded to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and saw his mug shot features; the scrawny hair jagging out of his chin accompanied with the baggy small eyes and a shade of black underneath and the unyielding wild hair as if he had been through a storm. As he splashed some cold water onto his face, he heard his phone ringing in his room. He hurried and grabbed a wash towel from the rack and headed back to his room where he picked up his phone and answered the call.

"Hello?" sputtered an Asian voice. He might have choked on some of the water.

"Hey Hack! What's up?" his friend replied, "I was wondering if you want to go to this party up north here. I hear some chicks are so smoking and I sure need a brother to tag me along you know if I can get some tonight if you know what I mean."

Hack could imagine his friend winking from the other side of the phone. He always had a confident aura to his personality. No wonder why so many ladies followed him. However, Hack had different plans today.

"Sorry bro but you are going to have to do this solo. You should call Jorge. He might come along for the ride if you decide to let his girlfriend come along too."

"Fine fine fine. There's no bothering you on weekends. I should have known you be into that game. I'll give you a call later and tell you how it all went so sayonara" and hung up afterward.

What can Hack say? It was always the weekend the time he was available to synchronize into the game he had played since he was ten years old. It was a tradition. Looking at the time on his phone, Hack saw he had woke up an hour late. Agitated, he grabbed a bagel and munched it down quickly with a glass of milk which unbeknownst to him has gone expired three days earlier. Hastily, he seized an eyepiece resembling an eye patch of what historians would declare to be related to pirates and hooked the wires into the cyberspace. As he readied himself onto his moon chair, Hack was about to enter the world of LaTale once more.

Synchronize" he shouted and in an instant the reality around him began to fade away into dust.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Hack remembered the first time he dived into the game. It was as if he was in a carousel spinning around faster and faster till gradually the more time he logged into the game the less the lightheaded he felt. He recalled getting an anonymous email invitation to play LaTale. He recalled the game back in history class. At first, he neglected the thought of playing a silly childish game. How can anyone play a remake game based on the 21st century? However, something within his soul stirred whether arrogance or pity and dragged him into the game. Upon seeing LaTale's virtual world with his own eyes, it was nothing he could have ever imagined. Everywhere the scenery was colorful ranging from the lushes green forest to the blue ocean sky stretching infinitely out to virtual space. The birds were chirping lovely tunes as he strode through the meadows and he could see a lake far ahead shimmering clearly as a crystal chandelier. Walking through the town, the NPC (non-playable characters) were courteous and cheery and some were quite an eye candy along with the foods that were available. The rice cake had never tasted such delicious even if it was all data.

LaTale which stand for Linear Accelerated Time Axle Limit Emulator was developed by a mysterious group. However, the game was first introduced in the beginning of the 21st century by a race known as the _Koreans_. The game enjoyed mild success as a 2D MMORPG though by the end of the decade had crumbled due to financial burden placed on its creator. It was not until the end of the 46th century, an unknown entity revitalized the game back into existence and merged the game with the current technology and the game became virtual. No one knows the purpose nor do the players know why they were selected to play the game. However, on the first day there was a message in all the player's inbox stating the first player to reach level two hundred will unlock a mysterious power to make all their dreams come true. Everyone rushed to select a job class and started to grind their way toward the impossible goal though not without consequences. A server announcement was made after the first player died in the game declaring if the HP (hit points) ever reached zero, the player would permanently be kicked out of the game and deletion of any of memories associated with the game. There were some shocks among the crowds yet that only fueled the ambition to attain the goal of reaching level two hundred. The race was on.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Walking through the city of Elias, the biggest city in Jiendia, continental world in LaTale, was always a marvelous sight for Hack. The food never tasted so wonderful nor was the shopping and entertaining area such as the famous Free Market and Abio Club. Many players usually take a rest in the city either relaxing after hours of fighting monsters or chatting and flirting with their friends. During this day, Hack enjoyed a nice meal at Verun's restaurant before heading out to do daily quest to help him level. Looking at his status menu, he sighed a little. Throughout the twelve years he played, he only accumulated one hundred and seventy levels though it was impressive since Hack was a soloist.

There are thirty five established guilds across the land of Jiendia. The guild can be classified into three main categories; order, chaos, and neutral. Each of these guilds is ruled by a leader who founded the guild and the personality of the guild takes a personality after the founder. Currently, only nine thousand five hundred and fifty three players are left in the game of which ninety five percent players have been inducted into a guild. The rest either had been kicked out or choose isolation otherwise known as soloist. Hack never thought of joining a guild as he saw the cruelness of a person ruling with an iron fist can be disgusting. He thought if the person acted like this in a game, how worse could the person be in the real world. After he witnessed a player being kicked out of a guild for not reaching a level standard, he vowed to never join a guild. Otherwise, the level he accumulated so far had been through experience gained from questing offered from NPC's and grinding with random players on the difficult mobs. After finishing his last cup of cherry flower tea, he paid Marin, the waitress, the ely for the bill and tips and headed outside. Stretching his arms and cracking his neck, he strolled outside the city toward the portal which would lead him to the airport. On the way, he could not help but eavesdropped on a conversation.

"Hey did you hear the news? This level one hundred ninety four player got killed yesterday" muttered an old man with a crinkly nose.

"Yes, I've heard that too old Joe. It's weird isn't it? It always seems the end game players near to two hundred would get killed so easily and unexpectedly. You would think they have a much easier time than us new players" replied back a young innocent looking boy.

"I know kid but don't tell anyone this but there was a rumor…." And the conversation was cut short as he saw a male figure with a demeanor face staring at them. Hack only caught this situation so swiftly as if time slowed down. The old man jostled the boy away and toward back to the crowd. He glanced back to where the mysterious figure stood but saw he had vanished. Something about the figure made Hack shivered but nevertheless he continued toward his destination.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

It was a wonderful experience when Hack chose warrior as his job class. The thrill of having a spear in his hand and striking down the enemies was an adrenaline feeling. After two years into the game, he advanced into the second job of warrior, warlord, and unleashed even more fierce blows onto the monsters who became more ferocious as the level progressed. Finally, after ten years, Hack attained the ultimate power of his third job, dragoon. It was an exhilarating emotion since only a few players had achieved such feat reaching their third job class but even then he was not satisfied till he reached the end goal.

Upon reaching the portal and transporting to the airport, Hack decided to check his inventory once more to prepare for the daily quest he had in Monster Tower, a tower filled with high leveled monster which were perfect for reaping experience points. He gestured his hand in a motion and the item menu opened up. He saw two stacks of large stamina potion and a stack of guidebooks in his stash. Satisfied, he tapped on the equip menu and checked his gear. It took a long time but he achieved in making in some quality armors and weapon even if it exhausted most of his ely. Looking far ahead, he saw the stewardess NPC, Janice, near the airplane. As he approached her, the mysterious figure from what he seen not too long ago appeared out of nowhere blocking Hack's path. More visible now, he had short black hair with fair pale skin and was draped in a blue green cloth silk with a yellow scarf. The most noticeable feature though was his red sharp eyes. Taken aback, Hack thought for a moment to turn back and do another task but something snapped.

"Excuse me sir, I have a matter to attend to and I need to take this airplane. May I please have clearance?" replied Hack. The stranger's blood eyes met his with a pierce like flesh on ice yet behind them something of sorrow were embedded. Having no answer, Hack was fed up with the shenanigan and pushed him but to Hack's surprise the male did not budge an inch. Again, Hack tried pushing him but to no avail. Frustrated, Hack pulled out a spear with a wolf head attached on an end with a curve blade and hold it in front of the person's neck.

"Once again, can you please move out of the way so I can do some grinding please?" yet the peculiar figure did not move an inch nor showed any kind of expression. Instead, the figure snapped his finger and in less than a second, two swords came out of thin air and gashed Hack's arm.

Impossible was the first word that came into Hack's mind. He never felt this kind of pain before except only in PVP (player versus player). His mind was trying to figure out all of this chaos while dodging the enemy's sword slash.

"How are we pvping? We didn't accept the PVP interface request!" With a smirk across his face, he uttered his first word while maintain a collective composure.

"Die."

Immediately, another sword darted for Hack's head but just narrowly he managed to parry the sword. With hatred now building up in his heart, he aimed his lance and launched it off like a gun bullet toward the assailer but only to find it was block with the two levitating swords. Then Hack realized the horror of what he had gotten into. The person he was battling was not a third job class.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

There are five different classes in the game; knight, warrior, mage, explorer, and engineer. Each has different strengths and weakness. The system class in LaTale can be classified into three areas; first, second and third. However, in the recent year another class was secretly revealed after the third job unleashing extraordinary power. This class would be known as the sub. This class was still ambiguous and was just considered to be a rumor.

Struggling on his feet with his both hands grasping on the spear, Hack stood up again to face his adversary.

"You either got guts or stupidity" replied the chap while clapping ever so lightly.

"What do you want from me?" and while speaking so Hack could see a blood trickling down from his forehead.

"You heard something earlier today in Elias. A conversation between an old man and a child. I cannot let rats escape."

"What has that got to do with anything? He was just talking about some….." Then Hack realized the old man knew something about those suspicious deaths. Could this person be an emissary sent from someone to oppress this revelation news? Since this was PVP and he could not be deleted from a duel, this would be an opportunistic time to gather more information.

"Hmm…I know what you're thinking. You think we're in PVP combat so you can't be deleted off the game. However, this is not a normal PVP. You'll be gone forever once I kill you."

"You're just joking" but deep inside for the first time Hack felt the terror of losing his life in this game.

"Then let's proceed and find out" he calmly replied and so came another barrage of sword attacks from the air. At once, Hack grabbed his spear and spun it in a circular motion. The skill only deflected so many swords as he felt the burning sensation across his knees and back. He has never seen a sub job before nor seen them do battle in action though acknowledges their power are absolute.

"I'm surprise you even lasted five minutes. Congratulation for becoming my first victim to last this long but it ends now." Out of the corner of his eyes, Hack saw his HP bar in the red zone with just a slimmer of a spec hanging. This is the end he thought. Arcing his hand back, the assassin was about to unleash his ultimate skill for the death blow until a faint musical sound can be heard slicing through the air and Hack soon found himself to feel relax.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Hack could not believe with his own eyes. His cuts are healing and he saw that his HP bar has gone back to the green zone. Suddenly, three icicles flew through the air at the assassin but delicately the assailant sidestepped the ice attack. Hack turned around to see where the ice came from and there stood an attractive female with her blond hair and a sparkling guitar as if she is ready to do a solo play. The female casually walked in the midst of the battlefield.

"NO MISS STAY AWAY" yelled Hack. However, the female did not appear to hear a single word or either ignored it as she unleashed a storm of electrical surge at the killer. Again, he dodged the attack and unleashed another sword salvo against the lady. As the sword was about to land onto the target, Hack quickly got up, grabbed and pushed her out of the way. Knowing the tide of battle is leaning far heavily on their opposition, Hack decided there was no time to think about using his ultimate skill. With a jump into the sky, Hack muttered an incantation and slammed his spear onto the ground. Violently, the ground shoot and thousands of spears jetted from the ground. As skillfully as he has been dodging the attacks all day, he could not escape several of the spear attacks and found himself shedding a few tears of blood from his body. Even so, Hack looked up at his opponent's HP and was shocked to see it was still in the green zone.

"Bravo. I haven't remembered the last time I lost even one HP. I sure would like to kill you guys today but my master beckons me. We shall meet another time" and afterward he pulled out a crystal and vanished.

Breathless, Hack turned around to see again the pretty lady.

"Are you alright?" asked Hack and he went up to her to see if she had any inflicted wounds. Instead, she brandished out her guitar and strokes a string ever so lightly. In an instant, Hack noticed his last tiny cut on a forearm healed.

"OH MY GOD! You're a minstrel!" exclaimed the tired yet still energetic Hack.

"I sure am!" whisked back the lady and pulled back her goldilocks hair. "My name is Koyu. Please to make your acquaintance" and she pulled out a hand for handshake.

"My name is Hack. Thanks for saving my ass" Hack said still gasping.

"It's no problem That's why I'm a minstrel. I love to help people" grinning with a dazzling set of white sparking teeth.

Up close, the feature on the lady face was quite amazing. It was as if her face was chiseled under a perfect creation though her fashion might still need to be worked upon.

"Why were you guys pvping? It seemed like you were going at it at everything you got."

"I have no idea. I was just heading to the airport to go to Monster Tower to grind but he appeared and blocked me off. I asked him nicely to move out of the way but after no reply I kind of drew my weapon out and then hehe…"

"Oh I see." As the conversation was going on, he tried looking up her information but found it was all blocked though one piece of information he managed to obtain was she was a soloist but he felt he did not need to further the investigation.

"Your healing magic is so advanced. I've never seen anyone healed so fast," said Hack.

"Thank you. It took a long time but I finally learned all the healing tree skills. I guess that's why I left my guild a long time ago after being abused from everyone telling me to heal them and such. I got fed up with it."

"Well thank you again for the help out there. I thought I was going to be a goner."

"Before you leave mind if I request to add you on my buddy list? I've never seen anyone with that skill you just did before and it's always nice to stay in contact with someone with a special ability," replied Koyu.

"Sure why not?" and so Hack pulled out the buddy interface and inputted Koyu name on his list. It was humorous since he had not used his buddy list for such a long time and now all of a sudden this lady decides to ask him. Usually, soloist stays solo for a reason.

"Well hope we meet again soon face to face," and with a tip of her pink bunny hat she gestured farewell and disappeared.

It was all so strange today. In twelve years of playing the game, Hack has never encountered such a peculiar situation. Who was the assassin? What did the old man knew? And why all of a sudden a girl popped out of nowhere and healed him in the instant before he was going to die? Even wearied, Hack treaded toward Janice and asked,

"Can I have one ticket to the spa please?"

_Meanwhile…_

Meanwhile, in a distant castle lurking ominously over a garden made entirely out of sweets such as cookies and candies, a cloaked figure stood watching over the tower. The male with the red eyes shrugged to the two gargoyles on the side of the doors. Upon so, the door opened up leading to the audience hall. The assassin marched on the stairs covered with red velvet to a platform in which stood the cloaked figure. Kneeling on one foot, the assassin said,

"You called master?"

Twiddling her violet dull hair, she spoke with a high pitch voice that seems to pierce the sky, "I've heard from my other informants that you failed to eliminate the target. Am I not right?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I failed you. It won't happen again," replied the assassin even though there was a hint of bitterness in it.

"Make sure it doesn't Snowie. You're my favorite pet. The most obedient and loyal one of them all.

"Understood." As he rose and bowed, he was about to leave until the figured made one last statement,

"Oh one more thing. Do not let that troublesome runaway girl get to you. If you see her again, eliminate her."

"Understood," but his master did not caught of the embittered expression on his face.

* * *

**This is all for now :D Hope you guys enjoyed! :D As a favor from the publisher, please review! :3 Next chapter coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is guys! :D Oreo- I mean Orzel worked hard on this, so please enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

The water never felt so refresh as Hack dipped his foot into the spa. Feeling comfortable in his white plush raccoon robe, he looked around and saw he was the only one there along with a female NPC wearing a snowy seal fur of sort as the usher in the spa. He contemplated how this day could have not gone any worse. All he wanted to do as in the past twelve years he had done was to garner more experience points so he can reach the end goal. Perhaps, he should not have eavesdropped as casually as he did early today, a mistake that nearly cost his life in the game. Chewing on a piece of chocolate stick, he opened up his buddy list and pondered for a moment to talk with his newfound acquaintance but as he scroll down his list, he saw her name was inactive. She must have logged out after the incident. He could just hang out in the spa all day long since time in this world moves a thousand times faster than in the real world but even then every second here was still precious. After finishing his chocolate and putting on back his armor gear, he thought what his next action should be. He could still continue back on his track to Monster Tower but with this new revelation that had occurred today, something in his heart advised him to search for answers. For the first time in this game, he had a craving for an adventure.

Since he had no clues to follow, he decided the first stop should be at Belos, the beginning town that every player had come across through once they started their first game. It was a petite city but filled with lots of festivity such as fairs and coliseum fights. The system of LaTale had done sufficiently to explain the basic mechanics of the game to new players in Belos before setting them lose in the dangerous outfield. As Hack materialized in the town's portal, he noticed something that caught his attention immediately. There appeared to be a commotion at Esther's store and as Hack shoved his wave into the crowd, he saw a ragged leaned male screaming,

"THAT GIRL STOLE MY ELY," his hand pointing at the direction where the thief went. "The first to bring her back to me shall get ten million ely!" With this proclamation, the crowd chased after the trail of the girl's shadow. Hack thought this would be an opportunity to earn some ely since he was low at the moment but stopped. He approached the man who quite resembled a raccoon with pointy ears, brown gushy eyes, and a striped tail but his most prominent feature had to be his black mustache.

"Hello Sir. I'm sorry to hear you've been robbed and I would like to participate in this search to help recover your loot back. Can you tell me what she looked like? Said Hack.

With a grumpy looked on his face, he rolled his mustache and said,

"She is a little girl with long red hair with purple eyes. She had like one of those cat mouth smiles and oh she was wearing black outfits with two blades on the back. She had to be that blader class."

"Thank you. I'll make haste. Finally, I want to ask what are you doing to do with her after she's been found?" said Hack

"You want to know? I'm going to torture every last bit of her. I'm going to whip her till she begs for mercy. I'm going to plunge her head in ice water till she begs for air. I'm going to rip her fingernails out one by one till she cries for her mommy. Is that enough for you?" cried the hysterical man.

Hack's clutch on his spear became even more firm. If anything, this man deserved those punishments. With no time to spare, he set aside his objective and began his search for the little. He hoped he was not too late.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

The gateway between the virtual and real worlds was through these large grey stones called iris stones. They are spread throughout the world of LaTale including the towns, fields, and dungeons. These stones served as a path to save player's progress and login and logout points.

He thought if the girl had a warp stone, she would have warped away immediately after the pickpocket but he threw out that idea since why would she decide to run on foot. Already, Hack noticed some players were guarding the iris stone in Belos. He was positive there would be some guarding the stone in the forest area too, the next closest stone outside Belos unless if the man information was true, she would not dare head to Preios, would she?

Preios is a flying continent in LaTale above the land of Jiendia. The hovering land was only made accessible a couple years ago by an accident when a bamboozle player stumbled on a portal in the clock center of Belos. However, this new land was filled with extremely high level monsters and only few guilds have attempted a trip to cross the land Preios. Many have lost their lives fighting the monsters there and so it was a bad omen to even utter the word, "Preios." However, if this girl had the gut to steal from a high level player, he would not think this girl would also take a risk and go into the dangerous territory. With quickness, Hack dashed toward the portal leading to Preios.

Entering the portal, Hack felt an aura of dense despair. The giant trees loomed above him menacingly as if they were speaking to each other ready to eat him. There were barely any lights except the faint of glow from the purple bluish lilies that seem to illuminate a path for him to walk. Treading cautiously over a tree trunk and over the hill, he soon found himself face to face with a giant portal with baffling carvings on top of the arc door. Gulping, Hack thought for a moment to turn back but then he did not want this girl to suffer even if she committed a crime. He opened his item menu to make sure he had enough potions and foods to make the journey. He closed his eyes and walked into the abyss.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

It was pitch darkness. He could not see anything. After taking a few steps, Hack felled and landed on his back.

"What the FU**" he groaned.

Through all this pain, he suddenly remembered he had those firework crackers he received from the last Christmas event and they emitted a bright red sparkle. Opening his item menu and stumbling through the inventory in the darkness, he landed on the crackers and activated it. Abruptly, a flash of red spark flew out of the crackers illuminating shadow with the word, "Merry Christmas." It gave him enough time to look at his surrounding and he was awed at the sight around him. Floating rocks could be seen miles across the sky as if they were gravitated by magic. Seeing a portal in front of him, he settled on this path and decided to warp in there. Again, he unleashed another cracker and saw another portal on the bottom. Carefully, he climbed down a chain and took another couple steps into the portal. Lighting off another cracker, he saw there was two portals ahead. Would this girl be foolish enough to go beyond this far? Knowing there is little time to think about it, Hack selected the left portal.

He hoped he made the right decision and upon seeing the place, he was surprised by the new scenery. Rows of tall sunflowers stood looming the place lighting the place with an air of tranquility. Brandishing out his spear, he treaded warily through the plants and to his astonishment he saw an iris stone. He was relieved for a little bit. Perhaps this girl found it and is now safe back in the real world but for how long since her face will be plastered across the bulletin boards in cities. Thinking she was safe was at the moment, Hack began to retreat back to the portal till he noticed movements among the leaves. On his guard, Hack looked around but saw nothing till all of a sudden he saw a majestic creature appeared. It was the most marvelous creature he had ever set his sight on in this game. White as snow with wavering silver manes and gleaming horn, it was as if it was a childhood teddy bear that needed to be hug. Its silver eyes locked onto his eyes and for an instant there seemed to be a sense of mutual greeting but it all changed as it took into a stance of battle. Readying his spear, Hack stood in posture too ready to accept the challenge. Time stood still as the figures waited for the other to initiate a movement until one petal from one of the sunflower began to drop and both made their moves. Hack and the monster charged at full speed and he was about to whip out a lance attack but stopped suddenly as he nearly cut a lady in pink hair.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Astonished, Hack had to throw away his spear as the momentum from the swing would have sliced her in two. Remembering there was a monster charging in front of her he pushed her out of the way expecting to get rammed by the monster's horn but nothing happened. Pushing himself from the ground, he saw the monster was gone.

"I saved your ass and this is what I get" came from a mellow yet displeasing voice.

Looking around he saw the pink hair lady. She was a sight to behold with a pink flower headband on her head and mismatched purple outfit on her both. The fair pale skin was similar to Koyu but her eyes were adorned with a red glass that seems to emit beauty. The most noticeable feature was a pain of golden butterfly wings on her back.

"I am so sorry. I thought you were going to get kill by that monster so I have to push you out of the way" said Hack.

"Pfft. Those unicorns wouldn't hurt me at all" replied back the maiden as if she had to explain to some baboon lunatic.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Oh I was looking for someone but I'm guessing she's safe right now" said Hack.

"Well that's a relieve."

"Mind if I ask what are you doing here all by yourself? A lady like you shouldn't be wandering around in a place this." Again, the lady gave him a dirty look,

"If you must know, I happen to be the unicorn keeper of this place, the Forgotten Field."

"Unicorn keeper?" "Forgotten Field?" Hack's mind was still spinning around.

"Yes the Forgotten Field you idiot. It's the last place where dreams linger by a thread and I happen to be the protector of these loving unicorns here."

Now Hack remembered where he saw those creatures before. They were of mystical creatures told in folklores. He guessed the creator decided to incorporate them into the game.

"You're lucky I save you. Those unicorns would have ripped you to shred."

"Thank you. I don't know how I can repay you" replied back a grateful Hack.

"Actually, there is something you can do for me" her face becoming serious yet concerning.

"Anything. You name it."

"I'm looking for my favorite unicorn. He wandered off a couple days ago but he never came back. I was hoping if you can help me."

A wondering unicorn? He thought it would be easy to find it once they are outside of this place since there were not any of those monsters that resemble it out there.

"If you can help me find him, I will settle that repayment."

"Very well. I will do my best to help you mi…"

"My name is Kaila" she cut in.

"Kaila, I promise I will find your unicorn" exerted Hack and with that they shook hands.

* * *

**This is all for now! :D Hope you guys enjoyed. Once again, I do not own this story nor its ideas. Please review! :3 I shall tell my guild mate what people typed about this tale XD **


	11. Chapter 11

**So here it is people! Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Chapter 11_

As Hack and Kaila hiked out of the sunflower field, he could not help but notice why such a soloist would choose to live in exile with unicorns. What is even more amazing is the relationship she had with the creatures was extraordinary. He never heard of a player able to communicate with the game's creature and this is the first time he came across a circumstance like this.

"You can't leave this place?" asked Hack

"No I cannot. I must protect this field and the unicorns," replied Kaila. He decided not to continue pressing this matter after that grimy look she gave him.

"So you think your unicorn friend was kidnapped?" said Hack changing back to the relevant matter.

"I believe so. He is not the type to run away from me unlike other unicorns."

"Are you alright?" asked Hack and for a second he thought he could see crystal tears leaving her eyes.

"Yes I'll be alright as long as I know he's safe."

"Okay. So what does this unicorn look like? And are there any clues to where I can begin my search?"

"Well he looks like that unicorn you first encountered but just bigger and his eyes and manes are gold, not silver like the rest of the others. And sorry I don't have any clues..." and suddenly she began to break down and cried.

"Don't worry. I'm sure your friend is safe at this moment," as Hack produced a cloth from his miscellaneous inventory to give to Kaila.

"Thank you," sniffled Kaila.

"If anything I got a plan, so don't be concerned with it too much. You added me to your buddy list right?" Opening her buddy register, she saw Hack's name on her list. She nodded her head. At the arrival of the portal leading out of the Forbidden Field, Hack realized something,

"OH FU**!" said a disappointed Hack.

"What's wrong?" replied Kaila startled by his demeanor.

"I don't have any more fire crackers to illuminate the way out of there for me. It's okay. I'll just feel my way through the darkness." As Hack was about to say farewell, Kaila produced a weapon that looked like it came out of a candy factory.

"It can't be…is this what I think it is?" exclaimed a surprised Hack.

"Yes, it is the legendary Vintor Spear. I hope this can be of use to you." Kaila handed over the weapon to Hack and when he laid his hands on the hilt it was cool to the touch.

"This weapon has a special property of being able to illuminate even in the blackest of night. I hope this serves you well in your search for my friend."

"Thank you. I shall bring it back to you in one piece along with your friend," and so Hack departed from the field and Kaila in search of the missing unicorn.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

The Vintor spear glowed in the darkness like a firefly allowing Hack to safely traverse the rocky platform as he made his way back to Belos. He was flabbergasted when Kaila showed him the weapon. She must have been a very high level player to be able to obtain this renowned weapon. He wondered why she chose to hand over such a valuable weapon unless this unicorn meant very much to her. Nevertheless, he knew one person who might know the whereabouts of the missing unicorn.

Once he arrived back in Belos, the fresh air uplifted his mood only so slightly. He still noticed the players guarding the iris stone so that confirms they have not found the little girl yet. Eased on his suspicion that she was safe at the moment, Hack continued and opened up his buddy list and saw Qydra was active in his list. Qydra was a treasure hunter class person whom Hack had met several years ago when he saved him from a pack of water snail monsters that nearly ended his life at the Aquarium. If anyone knows anything about current gossips, it would be Qydra. He thought about a minute to send a private message to him but then he thought that might provoke him. However, he has an idea of where his informant would usually hangout and so he went to the town portal and took a warp to Yong Gyoung.

Yong Gyoung, the third city to visit after Elias for players, was a town typical to Chinatown in the real world. The city was known for its martial arts and the sellout of foods such as turtle and shark fin soup in the streets underneath the lanterns. Usually, a parade filled with fireworks and dragon happens every once a week on the street. Hack made his way toward Rantien's restaurant which is renowned in Jiendia as the best sushi bar. Entering the bar, he scoped around the room searching for his man and to his delight he found him in the corner of the room drinking saki with his glasses dangling above his noses. He strode over to the room and sat down face to face with Qydra.

"Hey there Qy. I see you're happily drinking some rice wine eh?"

Qydra had a streak of fear across his face but still played calm. He has seen Hack played this card before.

"Yes I sure am. Nothing like fine wine and babes to help soothe the soul," said Qydra as he winked across the room with two beautiful looking women.

Fed up with this charade, Hack threw the table and pulled out his wolf spear. Qydra tried to make a dart toward the door but Hack flung his spear across the room which embedded into the wall next to Qydra's head. The two women screamed and ran out of the door while the NPC, Rantien, stood there emotionless as if nothing happened. Grabbing his shirt, Hack slammed Qydra onto the wall and pulled out the spear from the wall and held it up to Qydra's face.

"I NEED ANSWERS! TELL ME WHERE THE UNICORN IS BEING KEPT AT!" shouted Hack.

"I...I…I don't know what you are talking about," said Qydra visibly shaken. Hack began pressing the tip of the blade onto Qydra's nose.

"ONCE MORE WHERE IS THE UNICORN? THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LAST THING YOU WILL EVER SEE IF YOU DON'T ANSWER TRUTHFULLY!"

"Okay...okay please don't hurt me, I'll tell you everything I know," and so Hack lifted his spear away and allowed Qydra to gather himself.

"Talk," said Hack.

"So last night," Qydra still trembling, "I overhead two guys whispering in Aoich saying they captured a unicorn. They said were going to be rich or something."

"And where are they keeping this unicorn?" replied Hack.

"They said they were keeping it in the prison cellar in Dark Moon castle. Please that's all I know" said the distraught Qydra.

"I believe you. Thanks Qydra. You have been very helpful," and so Hack left the scenery with a stricken man behind while leaving a tip in Rantien's jar. As he walked outside he saw the same women that were in the bar and he tipped his green Priting hat and said,

"Please excuse my ill behavior ladies."


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

The infamous Dark Moon castle stood looming in the center city of Aoich. The castle was home to a spoiled and arrogant NPC princess who was surrounded by her ninja minions and canine spirits. Hack had always thought Aoich was the prettiest city of all in LaTale. The cherry blossom trees plotted across the town spread its petals all year round which helped to make the city come alive. It was a beautiful sight as Hack materialized into the town's portal gazing at the pink petals whirling around. As he made his approach toward the castle, he saw a couple on the bench holding hand and laughing together. For a moment he paused, reflecting on how he always had been alone in the game. After all, he was a soloist and watching the couple he wondered if he would find someone ever to be happy with.

After a couple of stride, Hack was at the main entrance to the castle. Its ominous glare seemed to warn players "walk in but never come out." He remembered when he first went to the castle to complete several quests involving the monsters, it gave him a shudder. However, that feeling had vanished as he was now way overpowered for the monsters inside to do any harm to him. He opened his equipment menu and equipped the Vintor spear Kaila had given to him as an extra precautionary in case he meet the thieves. Taking a deep breath, he walked inside the corridor and into the depth of chaos.

The monsters were considerably diminutive to his skill as he hacked and slashed the monsters into bits as they came charging at him at the sense of his presence. Hack knew the prison cellar was all the way down in the basement as he once came across it earlier during his quest. As he descended down, he felt another presence following him. Turning his head around, he saw no other players except the blue ninjas relentless trying to slice him up even though it did not inflicted any damage. He thought to himself after all this ordeal was over, he was going to enjoy a pleasant meal. Further and further, Hack traveled down the abyss until he finally arrived at his destination.


	14. Chapter 14

The door barring to the prison was chained with a piece of parchment on top of it reading,

"Beware strangers. Only those seeking death is invited."

The message was intimidating. However, that did not prevented Hack from little chuckle. Even though he had not been in there, he knew the monsters would not be as strong as he was and with a quick uppercut of the spear, the chains unshackled and he went in.

The prison smelled musky with a whiff of sunflower to it. There was no doubt the missing unicorn had to be here. Bats could be seen fluttering everywhere amidst the dangling chains hanging from above the ceiling excited at the sight of a player. As Hack took another step, a shadow moved in one of the corner. Preparing his spear, he scanned the area for signs of danger and all of a sudden a flash of metal flew across his face. Looking back at where the direction of the attack came from, a masked ninja like figure with white hair and dipolar colored eyes came charging at him. Glancing at the name above it, "Shadow Ninja King," Hack thought he was going to be up for a challenging fight and so grasping on the end of his spear, he hurled it with rigorous precision at the monster's head. The spear made contact and in an instant, the monster faded into data. He murmured to himself as he picked up his spear,

"That wasn't difficult…"

He continued searching for any signs of the unicorn. After a long and vigorous search, he failed to find any evidence pertaining to the unicorn here and was prepared to accept defeat and taking a delightful dream of cutting off Qydra's mouth until he heard a noise. It was barely audible but again he heard it but where? Examining the room again, he heard it coming from the wall and suddenly it sparked into Hack's brain. It must be a hidden room. With a hurricane lanced into the brick wall, it crumbled and after the dust was cleared, he saw the unicorn with the golden eyes and mane. Delighted at the discovery, Hack was about to contact Kaila about the good news till he heard a familiar voice,

"Stop right there."

* * *

**Next parts of the story are in the process of being written~ Hope you enjoyed readers! I DO NOT OWN THIS TALE; OREO- i mean ORZELCHOPIN WROTE THIS THING. So please review~ all the messages and compliments will go to him ^o^**


End file.
